The invention relates to an apparatus for shaping preforms of plastic to give containers of plastic. Such apparatuses have been known from the prior art for a long time. In this context, these apparatuses conventionally have a plurality of blow moulding stations, each of which expands the preforms of plastic by charging with air to give containers of plastic by means of blow moulding.
Aseptic blow moulding machines which have a sterile chamber in order to perform the blow moulding operation under sterile conditions in this sterile chamber are furthermore also known from the prior art. Such a blow moulding machine is known from WO 2010/020529 A2. The problem with such aseptic blow moulding machines is the presence of gaps and bearing points in the sterile zone. Germs could bind in these, being protected from destruction during sterilization of the machine (for example by gaseous H2O2) due to the narrow geometry in the gap.
It would therefore be possible that these germs lead to contamination of the machine and the containers. Such a blow moulding machine, and in particular a stretch blow moulding machine, conventionally has, as mentioned above, a plurality of blow moulding stations in which the preforms are blow moulded to give bottles by application of an internal pressure. EP 1 271 029 B1 describes such an apparatus, which is also called a valve block, for pneumatic control of a blowing pressure for blow moulding of containers. In this context, several embodiments of aseptic valves are also known.
The disclosure content of WO 2010/020529 A2 is herewith included completely in the disclosure content of the present application by reference.
In aseptic blow moulding machines in particular, a sterile pressure medium is advantageously employed for charging the containers. This pressure medium, in particular air, is sterilized with the aid of sterile filters and is then led by pressure lines to the valve block and, where appropriate, further into the container.